Big Blue and Little Pinky
by BlackDaysWhiteNights
Summary: Kisame gets a sight of something he shouldn't had seen, and soon it starts a battle. But when the dust settles, and Kisame and the pinklette become friends, Kisame starts to think of frienship and love, that he never thought about before. School Themed.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hello, Bonjour, Hola once again people :D This is a Kisame/Sakura fanfic… I will be uploading a Hidan/Sakura thing later on, just been having a hard time writing it ;3; Also I haven't been writing in a long time, so please review and tell me what you think. I need some reviews. After all I would like to know what you guys think. Thanks~!

"You really are an idiot, dude"

"Your just jealous, cause you can't get any pus-" before the male could even finish his words, the large blue skinned male cut him off his hand, his golden hues leering to his friend. Kisame was the blue skinned male. Standing at 6'4, he was muscular and just large in stature. Spikey dark blue hair, light blue skin, and bright golden eyes, Kisame was beyond different, and what people really noticed was the 3 gills on his neck. Wearing a white button up dress shirt, and a pair of black dress pants, along with black boots which didn't match, Kisame still stuck out in the school it seemed. But of course… Their whole crew stuck out. Who was their crew? The Akatsuki.

The male, who Kisame was still holding by the mouth, and who seemed to be glaring daggers at him, was Hidan. Pale as death, white icy locks, and bright violet eyes, Hidan wore the same as Kisame, besides a triangular pendent around his snow white neck. Quick to anger and hot blooded Hidan was normally not one to mess with. Oh he also had the foulest mouth ever. Smacking Kisame's hand from his mouth, the white haired male whipped his mouth as if Kisame stuck his fingers into his mouth. Kisame's brow twitched slightly, as Hidan stood proud and confident. Cocky bastard.

"What was that for fish boy?" Hidan asked, leaning against the hideous red painted lockers. Kisame hated being called fish boy. Or anything having to do with fish… Or water. Hidan may be his friend, but sometimes the male pushed to many buttons for him.

"Because you have a foul mouth dude. Does everything you say have to have a cuss word in it? Like really, I never heard you once not say fuck, shit, or damn. It's like they taught you that shit in grade school or something." Kisame spoke, his eyes flickering over the books in his locker. Where was his history book? While he started to dig in his locker, Hidan leaned against the other lockers, his violet eyes looking about, scanning over the girls that walked by.

"When did it fucking bother you, about my damn language? What are you my mom now? Fuck you bitch…" Hidan snorted. Kisame just rolled his eyes, and saw the sneaky history book underneath a million pieces of paper. Snatching the book, he shut his locker, and looked to the male, whose bright violet hues seemed to boring into his own. Hidan always seemed to have a threating, dangerous attitude. Something men hated, and girls loved. The bad boy. "Sup, fish breathe?" Kisame's eye twitched once more to Hidan's remark.

"So who was the girl you banged? You know before I clamped your mouth shut." Kisame might as well as feed the males ego. As long as Hidan stopped making rude remarks. But what was he expecting, after all Hidan was a dick beyond dicks, but hey… Kisame and Hidan always had one another back. Perhaps their love for fighting bonded them together, but strangely enough… He didn't hate Hidan's presence. He sort of liked have the hot blooded male around. Hidan's face lit up quickly, hearing Kisame, and he went on a long talk on how the girl was begging for more. It went out Kisame's ear and out into space. Kisame wasn't really into the sort of stuff. Sure he was a teenager and had moments, but it wasn't like any girl was going to want to be with him anytime soon. After all he wasn't really… a ladies man. Blue skin, scary eyes, and gills. Yeah that sure attracted the ladies. He rolled his eyes at the thought. It be nice to have some female company though. Just a small flirting his way would be nice. The gang was all guys, besides Konan, who was taken by Pein. After all they had dated since middle school, and Kisame was sure they would be together forever by the way it seemed.

Walking up the stairs, Hidan was doing some ridiculous hand motions, and Kisame was pretty sure they were dirty, when his attention was quickly thrown off by stumbling into a small form. Of course it didn't bother Kisame, and felt like a bump more than anything. Turning his golden optics from Hidan, his eyes looked down to the small form, causing him to tense suddenly. Soft pink locks fell around her shoulders, and she wore the school uniform. Stunning green eyes looked to him, her long lashes blinking softly. But what caught his attention.. Her leg were spread just enough to see her light pink underwear, a strawberry placed nicely on the front… Many may have not known this, but his blue face, turned a bright red seeing the sight, and Hidan seen it too, who had a pink tint on his face, a large grin on his face.

"Oww…" she whined softly, shifting her legs around, not seeming to notice her skirt had risen showing the two men the wonderful sight.

"Nice panties, bitch." Hidan smirked slightly. The girls green hues quickly darted to Hidan, than to her skirt, he face lighting up quickly in a dark shade of red. One… Two… Three. The girl screamed, pulling down her skirt, and suddenly flailing her legs out, which made it pointless to pull her skirt down. Kisame was still too shocked from seeing her underwear, the girl's leg made contact with his leg, and he lost balance… His world flipped back then.

"S-Shit!" he cried out suddenly, trying to regain his balance… He grabbed Hidan, which wasn't the best idea, since Hidan got kicked next, and they both fell back, and down the stairs. Landing hard onto his back, Kisame's vision turned black than white, pain shooting up his entire back. Damn that was a hard landing!

"Son of a fucking whore!" Hidan hissed, rubbing the back of his head and back. Kisame blinked his eyes, trying to regain his sight, and looked to the stairs, to see the pinklette gone. Who was that girl? "Where the hell did she go? She is going to get her ass beaten for kicking me!" Hidan barked, getting up suddenly, his eye twitching annoyed, a smirk on his lips. "A nice one too. Will be sure to make the ass red!" He growled, the other students staring at him like if he was a freak. Of course Hidan was darting up the stairs to find the girl. Kisame sighed, and got off the ground lazily, rubbing his head. His head was throbbing. He looked around at the other students who were talking about what just happened. Recon time.

Moving over to one group who was talking, they looked to him. A black haired boy, and a blonde headed boy. They both glared at him. How nice… He just loved the fact everyone hated him. "Yo." Kisame grinned, his fangs poking out slightly, like sharp daggers. "You guys are sophomores correct?" he asked, looking down to their ties, after all that's the only way you could tell who was in what grade. Kisame could have known the girl by looking at her bow, but… he was focused on other things. "You two know who that girl was? After all she seemed to be about your guy's age…" he spoke, and the black haired boy nodded. He looked familiar…

"We know her, but I don't see that as your concern."

"Especially since you guys are from Akatsuki. We heard your friend a moment ago. No way are we going to tell you Sakura's-" the blonde stopped suddenly, and the black haired male sighed, face palming.

"Nice one Baka." He mumbled, glaring at the blonde.

"I-I didn't mean to!" he whined, but Kisame was already off. Sakura? So they did know her. He smirked. Sakura, sophomore. She shouldn't be too hard to find. Sophomore's hall wasn't too far away from here. Darting up the stairs, he hoped he found her first, after all Hidan wasn't the nicest guy around. He would have to protect her before the hot blooded albino found her. Being so tall, and long legged, Kisame was quick, her darted quickly through other students. Looking to see more green ties (sophomore ties), Kisame put on a smile, moving to the small group of girls… Who suddenly flinched at his appearance. That stung a little, but he kept his anger back.

"Ladies… Do you know a girl by the name of Sakura?" he asked. The blonde, brunette, and raven haired girls stared.

"Sakura Haruno…?" The raven haired girl spoke softly, his attention looking to her. Babe. She was the shy type he could tell, but was a gorgeous girl… She had a very nice rack too. No, no focus!

"Yes, that is her! Are you guys in class with her?" she went to speak, but the blonde stopped her, and glared at Kisame.

"What is it too you?" she spoke, almost hissing. Hateful much.

"Listen here princess." Kisame smirked, which made her glare more. "Your little friend is about to be in some major trouble, so it be nice if you tell me."

The brunette took this to attention, and he noticed her tie wasn't green, it was yellow… She was Junior, why was she near these too. She pointed down the hall, and mouthed 302. Ignoring the cocky blonde's insults, he darted to the room, to only hear screaming. Crap! Looking inside, Kisame suddenly moved from the door, as Hidan was thrown out of the room, blood dripping from his temple. Blinking his eyes several times, Kisame didn't know how to feel. What the hell? Looking back inside the room, was Sakura and several other students, who were pressed against the wall, surprised.

Panting hard, Sakura was in a battle like stance, her green hues locking on Kisame's. Oh crap. She darted forward to the door, and Kisame tensed, quickly getting out of her way, dodging her kicks and punches. Why was she attacking him? He hadn't done anything! "H-Hey calm down!" Kisame screamed, suddenly dodging another punch. An explosion went off, and he looked back. She punched the wall, several cracks, and several splinters landing on the ground. Holy shit she was strong! He knew if he got hit, his ribs would be broken… Or worse.

"You sick bastards!" she growled, throwing another punch, which he dodged again. She landed another powerful blow into the ground, and the floor shook violently. He never saw anyone with such power! "Looking at my underwear! Than threating to give me a spanking! What the hell is wrong with you?" she hissed, glaring at, him. Kisame's eye twitched. Hidan, that sick bastard…

"ARRRRRRGH!" They both looked to Hidan, and he landed a hard kick into the girl's side. She cried out, landing against the wall, a proud grin on Hidan's face. "Bitch, you are so going to pay for this." The male cackled. This was getting out of hand. Kisame was quick, as Hidan went to the female to land a punch. Wincing slightly, Kisame took it, his arms out wide, as he stood in front of her. Kisame wasn't known for protecting people, he was known for deceiving them, after all he was a cold blooded killer, but he knew the trouble they would get in.

All was silent, even the students who had gathered and watched. Hidan looked at Kisame shocked, and so did the pinklette. Panting hard Kisame, wiped the blood from his nose, as a whistle blew, Tsunade storming into the circle of students.

"My office now!"

Damn it…

A week of suspension. Not that Kisame minded, he hated school. It was another hot day, and all he wanted to do was relax. Leaning against the tall oak in his yard, he slowly slipped down, sitting against it, the shade covering him. Closing his eyes, he breathed in slowly, his mind slowly traveling from thought to thought.

Sakura wasn't in any trouble, after all Hidan did provoke her. He got the worse punishment, and was on house arrest like always. Kisame got in trouble for merely being there. After all he was in Akatsuki and they were known for starting trouble. Kisame didn't know why he tried to help the girl, he couldn't explain it.

He was known for not actually caring about others. He had acquaintances and that was about it, other than that he was a loner. Itachi was the closest he was to anyone, but to be honest, Kisame would do whatever it took to get ahead of others. So he couldn't think of a reason why he wanted to protect the pinklette, maybe it was because she was cute… Maybe he was getting soft.

"Hello?" he stiffened, his golden eyes opening up to see her. Wait was this a dream? He couldn't relax though, his back pressing hard against the thick oak. He wanted to disappear. How did she know where he lived? "Kisame… right?" she asked. He nodded slightly. This had to be a dream. She tilted her head to the side, her soft pink locks framing her angelic face, as the sun peaked from the leaves, allowing her to glow. This was a dream…

"Erm…" was all he could muster, as he looked her over. "Sit…?" he sounded like illiterate freak. Nice one. He sighed, running a hand through his dark blue hair. "You can sit." He mumbled. She took a spot next to him, but not close enough to make it uncomfortable for the two of them. After all Kisame didn't really trust her.

"I wanted to say sorry." She spoke, pursing her lips, looking to the ground, he just looked at her.

"How did you find my house?" he asked suddenly, not paying attention to her apology. That was all he was worried about. She looked at him, and blinked her long lashes, which only made him look at her more curiously. She was fascinating.

"Um… Itachi told me" she spoke. "I know him from childhood, well sort of… I am more friends with his brother Sasuke, but Itachi played with us too." She spoke, seeming to think about it.

Now it came together. He knew Sasuke, the black haired boy who was with the blonde, he had seen him several times with Itachi, and Kisame just never paid much attention.

"Hmm." He hummed, looking out the yard, watching people walk by, talking. He slowly relaxed, his eyes still sharp and threatening. He knew to not let down his guard, even around her. After all she could be one of those rumor starting girls, and that's the last thing he wanted. "So what do you want?"

"I wanted to say I am sorry." She spoke, his eyes slowly looking to her. This caught his attention.

"Sorry?"

"Y-Yeah. You didn't do anything wrong… Plus you protected me from that moron, so I also wanted to say thank you." She said, giving him a slight smile, which caused his cheeks to flare up. Why was he blushing, he had no reason! But… It was the first time a girl actually said that. After all girls ignored him. He scratched his cheek with his index finger, and nodded.

"Not a problem…" he mumbled, keeping his eyes off her. He was getting uncomfortable. His face wouldn't seem to stop burning. Maybe it was the heat. It was quiet the next few moments, and was awkward. Kisame didn't know how to be around girls, and she didn't seem to know how to be weird blue skinned fish guys. "Anything else?" he asked, his eyes looking to her once more, she shook her head. "Then you can leave, I can tell you aren't use to this." He laughed lightly to lighten up the mood. She got up, and he noticed a soft pink tint in her cheeks. She seemed to be embarrassed. He slowly got up, and he noticed he really towered over her. What was she 5'4?

"Friends…?" she whispered, that he had to lean in slightly to hear her? He was shocked by what she said. Did she really ask him?

"Urm…"

"Was that a stupid question?" she asked, looking to him, her blush growing worse. He felt a little bit weird. She seemed to not like asking for friendships not apologizing he noticed. He laughed, ruffling up her hair, this made the girl look to him surprised, a large grin on his face.

"Of course cutie, I will be your friend. You are sort of odd, you know that?" he spoke, his grin growing, his fangs poking out slightly. He was surprised she didn't flinch away from him, but smiled back.

"Thanks Kisame… I really didn't want us to have any bad blood…"

"Of course, I understand darling, we can be friends. Let's just pretend we have known each other forever, k? That way we don't have to do all the weird greeting and stuff." He spoke, removing his hand from her hair, she nodded. He was glad she wasn't afraid of him, at least someone wasn't. Plus he liked the fact she wanted to get to know him. After all no one else wanted too. "But since we are buddies, buddies know, how about you come inside?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. She looked to him surprised.

"You sure your parents would mind that?" she laughed nervously. He raised a brow. He lived alone, but she didn't need to know that. She seemed afraid to be alone with him, but she really didn't need to be, he really wasn't a bad guy. After all most guys where hormonal and weird, but… He wasn't really into the kind of stuff.

"They won't." He lied. "Come on, you won't have to stay long, just enough to get a drink, and hang out sweet heart. I promise I will be good." He laughed. She looked down, and seemed to be in thought. He really wanted her to come in. It be good to have company. She looked up to him and nodded, giving him a smile, he lead her inside his home.


	2. Chapter 2

Kisame was having a good time with Sakura. After all it was good to get outside of the group, but he had to say… this was weird. He swallowed slightly, looking at her group of friend. She had asked him to join lunch with her, and of course he agreed, he wanted to get to know her better, but he had to say, he was having a hard time. He wasn't by himself, Tobi and Deidara decided to join, but they seemed to be tense as well… Well not Tobi.

"Ahhhh~! This is so good pretty lady!" Tobi cooed, a small heart flying from his head, as he downed his bowl of rice. Hinata and Sakura smiled at him, but Ino only frowned not liking any of the new guests at her table.

"I am glad you like it Tobi." Hinata spoke, lightly patting him on the head. He got along with the two quickly… Since he gave off a kid vibe, he normally got along with people or annoyed them. Slowly eating a rice cake, Kisame stayed silent. He wasn't use to being around so many girls. He didn't ever know how to act.

"How do you like your food?" Sakura asked Kisame, and he looked to her. Turns out all the girls cooked this, and he had to say, the food was good, but he was having a hard time speaking around them.

"Good." He mumbled, smiling slightly to her. She smiled back. Ino gagged.

"This is awful. Why did you invite them Sakura?" she asked, glaring at her friend. Deidara and Kisame 's eye twitched. They didn't like her. Ino was cute (Although she looked a lot like Deidara), but she was a bitch.

"I am wondering how they stand you, god you really are annoying, un." Deidara spoke, rolling his eyes, which earned him a glare from Ino. Kisame slowly started to shove more rice cakes into his mouth. He didn't want to get into this.

"Annoying? That thing is annoying." She spoke, pointing to Tobi, who was happily eating on a piece of fried fish.

"I won't disagree on that, but you both are equally annoying. All you ever do is complain, un. Whine, and complain, yeah." Deidara spoke, resting his head on his palm. He looked to Kisame, who had a mouth full of rice cakes. "Dude, slow down you are going to chock."

Kisame slowly chewed on them, dying of water. He really shouldn't have done that.

"Look at Tobi!" Tobi chirped, having two chop sticks out of each nostril. "Tobi a walrus, rawr!" Kisame laughed, and quickly regretted it, coughing up the rice cakes on Ino, who screamed and yelled, storming off.

"Oops…" Kisame laughed nervous, a sweat bead rolling down his cheek. Drinking some water, Deidara was rolling around laughing.

"Oh- Oh that was great Kisame!" he laughed, as Hinata went off after Ino, who was still cussing and complaining. "Is she always like that?" Deidara giggled, getting up, looking at Sakura, who nodded.

"She is, but she just isn't use to you guys."

"Sorry Sakura." Kisame sighed, relaxing suddenly around the other three. "I am just not use to this."

"It is fine, I am sorry guys… I shouldn't have invited you to this… Since Ino is so hard to get along with." Sakura spoke, laughing slightly as she looked to him. He grinned widely.

"Next time you will be having lunch with us, after all, we aren't stuck up like her." Deidara laughed, grinning to the girl. She nodded, with a small laugh.

"Yes! And pretty girl must make lunches!" Tobi spoke, clinging to Sakura, which caused Deidara and Kisame's eye to twitch. Sometimes Tobi was annoying…

"Tobi remember people need personal space." Kisame sighed, as Deidara tried to rip the male of Sakura, who seemed surprised. It was rather nice it being the four of them. She seemed to get along with the rest of them, which was good. Kisame just wished he got along with her friends as well. He just hoped Sakura and Hidan would get along… After all he didn't want another war to break out. Plus he didn't want to be punched again.

Lunch with Sakura wasn't as bad as Kisame thought. Turns out when everyone turned against Hidan and told him to be good, he actually tried to behave. Plus when he got a free lunch, he warmed up to Sakura quickly. They always said food wins a guy, and it seemed like the girl was amazing, at least to Kisame anyway. She was a good friend. And the two of them seemed to be getting close, although Kisame saw it as two different feelings. She wanted to be friends and well… Kisame just preferred to have some company. After all he didn't want friends it seemed.

Pouring a glass of tea, Kisame gave it too Sakura, who smiled at him. "Thank you" she spoke, taking a sip, as she sat down at the kitchen table. Kisame's house was small; after all it was just him living there. Two bed rooms, a living room, bathroom, kitchen… It was a simple home, with not much to it. Although the second bedroom was more of his area, since no one lived in the other bed room, and since the door was normally closed, Sakura thought his parents lived here, which they didn't.

"So how are classes with Kakashi?" asked Kisame, as he took a sip from his water bottle, his eyes looking to the girl as he leaned against the counter. She sighed, and Kisame raised a brow. "Let me guess… Math class?"

"Yeah."

"I told you, he is brutal in the class. No joke, I failed easily." He spoke, shaking his head. But of course Kakashi and Kisame never did get along, and he was sure he failed him because of that fact. "What do you got? Algebra 2?" he asked, walking across the kitchen, he took a seat next to Sakura, his eyes looking at her as she nodded.

"Yeah, just didn't think it would be this tough. I have always been good at math." She sighed annoyed. He smirked slightly. Poor little pinklette. She was always good in classes, he knew that since he had seen her grades, but it seemed like Algebra was having its way with her.

"Let me have a look." Kisame grinned, and she looked at him a little bit surprised. Getting her backpack beside her, she removed the book, and turned it to her homework. Taking a look at it, Kisame hummed slightly, and nodded.

"Yeah… Yeah… Hm." He hummed, which made her attention focus on him.

"Well?"

"Yeah, I suck at math just like I did back then." He laughed, looking at her. Her eyes twitched, and she punched his arm, which caused his grin to grow more. "You should get Itachi to help you; he has always been good with numbers and shit. I don't know anything about that stuff." Kisame laughed lightly. She just rolled her eyes.

"Geez, why did you even want to look at my book than?"

"Just to mess with you, it's fun." Kisame spoke, with a wide grin. She leered at him once more, giving him a nice firm punch into his side, which caused him to groan slightly. "Ow, be nice." He spoke, pouting out his bottom lip. She only rolled her eyes once more, as she shoved the book back into her backpack.

"You are a jerk."

"Psssh. I am far from a jerk, plus if I was a jerk what would that make Hidan?"

"A bastard." She mumbled, still not liking Hidan… Not that Kisame couldn't agree. After all Hidan was hard to get along with. Getting up from his seat, he grinned, and placed a hand on her hair, ruffling it slightly.

"Come on lets go watch a movie. Get your mind of math and junk." He spoke, going to the living room, Sakura followed slowly, and sat on the couch, as he messed with the TV. The living room wasn't amazing he had to admit. The walls where a light blue, and the carpet was a dark brown. Brown curtains, a light brown couch, some coffee tables… In the corner was his large screen TV that he bought for only 100 bucks. Looking through the DVD's, he hummed slightly, holding them up and too Sakura. "Thirteen Ghost?"

"No way, hate ghosts." Sakura spoke, shivering slightly at the thought. He laughed, looking through them.

"Fast and Furious?"

"Really? A driving moving?"

"Hey, it's a great flick." He laughed. Humming he pulled out another. "One Missed Call?" he asked, looking to her.

"Doesn't it have ghosts?"

"Erm… To be honest, I haven't seen it, only got it because it was in the dollar bin at Wal-Mart." He spoke, which caused Sakura to laugh lightly.

"Fine, we will watch it." She spoke, which made him grin. Popping in the DVD, Kisame got up and went to get a few things. Chips, her tea, his water the things you need for a movie. Sitting down next to her he grinned, and handed her the bowl of chips, as he looked to the TV. Resting his arm on the back of the couch, Kisame watched curiously at the screen. "Horror flick?" she asked, as it started up.

"Yeah. Hope you don't mind, I wanted you all over me, ya know." Kisame chuckled, taking a drink of his water, as he looked at her, her green hues glaring at him. She tossed a chip at him.

"You are such a weirdo."

"Thanks I take that as a compliment sweetheart." He laughed, eating the chip she had tossed at him. His attention stayed on the TV for a good 45 mins, but it soon wandered to Sakura, who was eating the chips slowly now. She seemed focused as well. Watching her, she flinched at a scary part which made him grin. Getting off the couch, he stretched. "Be right back." He mumbled, her eyes moving to him.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom." He faked a yawn, and headed to the bathroom. He really did need to piss. Doing his business and washing his hands, he watched Sakura who kept flinching at the scary parts. Grinning widely, Kisame moved slowly to the couch, the music blaring loudly from the TV. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he smirked. "Boo."

Screaming filled his ears, as Sakura threw the chips up into the air, which only made him fall over, laughing. She was so easy to mess with! "You jerk!" Sakura cried out, glaring at him hard, as he laughed loudly. "That wasn't funny!"

"I thought it was! You were like AHHHHH!" He laughed, looking at her. Getting up, he wiped his eyes, and sat next to her once more, grinning, she didn't looked to him, and he noticed a pink blush was across her cheeks. "Sorry… But it was too good to pass up." He giggled, his arm returning to the back of the couch as he looked too the TV. She only mumbled as they went back to watching the movie… Sadly he couldn't remember the last 30 mins, because he passed out.

Slowly opening his eyes, he yawned slightly, looking around he slowly stretched his legs. The movie was over and TV kept playing the intro to the movie. Looking down he looked to Sakura who had passed out on him, her head resting in the crook of his arm. He felt a small heat come to his face, as she snuggled against his side, which only caused him to tense. She was a little bit to close… But it's not like she knew that. Taking in a deep breath, he let her rest there, as he tried to wake up. Looking to the clock, it was close to 11pm, and Kisame was pretty sure she shouldn't be going home… He groaned slightly, and slowly moved away from her. Picking the girl up into his arms, he slowly made his way to his bedroom.

Opening the door, he tried to make his way through the darkness as he laid her onto the bed. Pulling the blanket over her, and setting the pillow underneath her bed, he looked down to her. He had to say, she was a really cute girl. Smart too. He was surprised she didn't have a boyfriend, after all, girls like her normally got the guys hanging all over them. Moving a hand to her hair, he slowly removed a piece that was hanging in front of that adorable face, and smirked. "Night sweetheart." He chuckled lightly. He got a spare pillow and blanket and headed off to the living room to sleep.

Morning was harder than Kisame expected. Turns out the couch is an awful place to sleep. Groaning, he rubbed his sore back as he dumped some cereal into his bowl. School would start in an hour, and he was hoping Sakura would wake up soon… Since he didn't want to wake her. After all she seemed like the grumpy type. Getting some milk, he poured it in slowly, and are the frosted flakes slowly. It was way too early to be up at this ungodly hour. Maybe he would skip today, after all it's not like anyone would miss him.

He pondered on the thought, when Sakura came running into the kitchen, looking around franticly, which made him raise a brow. Her eyes locked on his. "Did I sleep here?" She asked.

"Yeah. You passed out so I took you my room to sleep."

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked, running around in the living room, she was desperately trying to put on her socks and shoes, which confused him.

"Cause… It was late, almost midnight, no reason to be out that late."

"I don't have clothes! I don't have my homework done! Oh no, oh-" He stopped her quickly. "Chill out pinky. Wear your same clothes, no one is going to notice unless you make it obvious. Homework don't worry about it, I can take you to the roof 20 mins before classes start. Itachi is normally there early." Kisame spoke, as he slowly ate on his cereal. He was thinking too much, and his brain couldn't handle much more. Too early.

He watched her gather her things quickly, as he put his empty bowl into the sink. "What are you going to tell your parents?" he asked Sakura curiously. After all she was gone all night, and didn't call. She seemed to stop in place.

"My parents! Oh my god, I am going to be killed! They are going to murder me, and-"

"Chill out. Just tell them you hung out with Ino, and watched a movie, passes out, and had to stay over, no big deal." He spoke, as he grabbed his backpack, a grin coming to his lips. She just looked at him and nodded, following him as they headed out the door.

"What did you tell your parents?" Sakura asked which made him swallow slightly.

"Nothing." He spoke. He should have told her he lived alone. "I don't have any parents Sakura, I live by myself…" he spoke, looking down to her, he looked at her shocked face.

"What? Since when?"

"Like always. I lived on my own since I was fifteen… My parents didn't care anything for me, so I moved out, and decided to live on my own. I work and stuff after all school to pay for my stuff, so yeah… Been independent." He told her, as he looked forward, his body growing tense around her, which was a first in a long time. He wasn't so open with people before. Everyone in the gang knew, but people outside of the gang… They didn't. No one else knew, besides her, and he didn't know if he like telling her this.

"I am sorry Kisame… I didn't know." She spoke, her eyes moving to the ground. He only nodded, and spoke a few moments later.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He mumbled, looking to her, and smiled slightly. "Come on smile for me sweet heart, don't like seeing you all sad." Kisame spoke, as he patted her on the head, a soft laugh coming for him as her looked to her brightly. She looked to him, and flashed him a sweet smile, which made a faint heat cross his face. She was too sweet… It was strange. Making their way to the school, they spent the next few minutes in silence as they made it too the roof, where the gang hung out. Opening the door, Kisame smiled to Itachi who was reading a book. Itachi only looked up briefly to Kisame and Sakura, and flipped a page in his book.

"You guys are early." He spoke coolly, his red eyes looking over the page quickly.

"Yeah, we were wondering if you would help Sakura with her Algebra homework. Kakashi seems to be getting tougher on his students." Kisame sighed, taking a seat next to Itachi, his red hues looked to Sakura, as he closed his book. Itachi's face always seemed emotionless, but he seemed to have… some sort of happy expression at the words Algebra.

"Ahh… Come sit, I will have a look at it." Itachi spoke, as he patted the ground next to him, which Sakura took up quickly. Kisame watched, as Itachi looked over the work, explain it with ease to the young girl. She flashed him a smile, and Kisame strangely felt odd about it all. The two seemed to really get along, and strangely enough, Kisame didn't like that.

"That's Itachi!" Sakura cooed, as she headed down the stairs. The next few moments where silent till Itachi spoke.

"Cute girl… Was always smart and adorable. Always had an eye for Sasuke though…" Kisame rose a brow, listening. Why was he telling him this? Itachi looked to Kisame, his red eyes holding no emotion as he spoke. "Don't fall for her Kisame she will only hurt you. She had always been in love with my little brother." Kisame felt a small sting, but nothing awful.

"Trust me dude. I won't. " that was all he could say. It seemed like he wanted to say more, but he didn't know how to say it nor put it into words. He would never fall for her though. Never ever…


End file.
